Home
Merry Christmas! WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The Current webmasters are Happyface and Explorer. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements *I, CPP Blogger is having a Christmas Party! Details are on my Talk Page. Reply on my talk page if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger __:43 27 December 2008 *I have followed Explorer's puzzle way, just that, not much of his puzzles, but fun stuff. See here: User:Alex001/Fun Stuff --Alex001 3.30 AM, 27 December 2008(UTC)(KK:SS) *Our official email and YouTube account will soon be created! Come here to discuss! --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 17:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Explorer 767 is creating image puzzles to share with all you guys! Come here and join the fun! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *We will soon be creating the OFFICIAL email and YouTube account for this wiki! What do you think? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 23:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Come to my Christmas Party!Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo.When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST. Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! *Alex001 needs you to vote if you would like to accept or decline the MAI Merging. This is an important time to elect, to accept or no. Sincerly, --Alex001 03:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) * In the immortal words of Koobly Khan, "Oh, Happy Day!" [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Today is a glorious day. Explorer has replaced mariothemovie as webmaster. HUZZAH!!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) * I will be extremely active from December 19, 2008 to January 4, 2008. It's winter break (from school) for me, so I will be very active on the wiki. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) * Hey everybody, my Wiki, Weeblpedia is in desprate need of good editors. I am the founder. So Yeah. Would anyone like to come and help out? --Piebob2323 20:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) * Hey, folks! We have several articles that need improvement. To help out, follow these steps: # Click on "Manage your widgets" on the blue Preferences menu at the top of the page. # Chose the widget "Stale pages". This will allow you to see some pages that haven't been edited in a long time. Chances are, they'll likely be stubs. # Check out any of the pages. See if they need improvement. # Go to Forum:Article Improvement (it's on the Sidebar menu: "Community" --> "Article Managing Center" --> "Article Improvement") and post ideas for the article's expansion on its section, or create a section for the article if one isn't there. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 15:56, 20 December 2008 (UTC) *BIG NEWS!I HAVE CONVERTED TO CHRISTIANITY!Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! * Stop making new articles. This wiki is too big now. I repeat, STOP making articles and START improving the old ones!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *Link wishes you a Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhBolF3NVBc Categories The fake Games o' CP The fake Rooms o' CP The Fake Missions o' CP The Fake Cards o' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Featured Quote "Cool" Articles *USA *The Kingdom of Happyface141 *The Troublesome Trio *G's Family *The Sapie Brothers *Project:Golden Waffle *Project Tracker *Quest For The Golden Waffle *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Explorer's Puzzles ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- Featured Picture ]] Category:Main